Apink
A Pink *'Nombre: '''Apink (에이핑크) **'¿Por qué?: Porque "A" viene del nombre de su agencia A Cube Entertainment, mientras que "pink" es el color que representa la inocencia *'''Número de miembros: 6 chicas. **'Número de ex-miembros:' 1 chica. *'Debut:' **'Corea:' 21 de abril de 2011. **'Japón:' 22 de octubre de 2014 *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial: '''Rosa *'Fanclub oficial: Pink Panda. *¿Porque?: Pues bien, a ellos (Staff de a-pink.net) les aclaró un representativo de ACube (Hace mucho tiempo) que se habían "equivocado" al llamar a sus fans "Pink Panda", ya que el nombre original del fandom que había dejado la ACube era '''"Panda", lo que quiere decir que el fandom se llama originalmente "Panda". *'Géneros:' K-Pop y J-Pop *'Agencia:' **A Cube Entertaiment (Corea del Sur) -'' (misma que Huh Gak). **Universal Music (Japón) *'Sub unidad:' **Pink BnN Carrera Pre Debut La primera aprendiz en ser revelada como miembro del nuevo grupo de chicas de A Cube Entertainment fue NaEun, quien durante el 2010 había aparecido en los vídeos 'Beautiful', 'Soom' y 'I Like You The Best' de Beast. El segundo miembro en ser revelado fue la líder del grupo, ChoRong, quien hizo una pequeña aparición en el vídeo de Beast 'Shock' en su versión japonesa. Más tarde fue anunciado que este nuevo grupo debutaría bajo una sub-división de Cube llamado A Cube Entertainment. El 21 de febrero A Cube creó una cuenta oficial de la agencia en Twitter y reveló a HaYoung como el tercer miembro de A Pink. EunJi fue el cuarto miembro en ser anunciado. A través de Twitter A Cube reveló un vídeo de EunJi cantando 'I Love You I Do' de Jennifer Hudson. YooKyung fue anunciada de manera similar, a través de un vídeo en donde se le veía tocando el piano. BoMi y NamJoo fueron los últimos miembros en ser revelados también a través de Twitter. El documental, bajo el título "A Pink News", (transmitido por TrendE) sacó al aire a A Pink por primera vez al público. El programa trasmitía el proceso del grupo hasta su debut. El episodio piloto fue emitido el 11 de marzo de 2011. Y cada episodio contaba con diferentes invitados famosos como los presentadores. Entre las estrellas que presentaron el programa estaban: G.NA, Mario, Seung Ho y G.O (MBLAQ), Beast, 4Minute, Jinwoon (2AM) y SunHwa & Hyosung (Secret) INFINITE (SungKyu y SungJong). Antes de su debut las chicas habian recibido el apodo de "Fairy Idols", y sus rostros las ayudaron en los contratos que obtenieron, al igual que una sesión de fotos para High Cut, a promocionar las joyas de la marca "Cottiny ", y la marca de bebidas "Ceylon Tea ". '2011: Seven Springs of A Pink, Snow Pink' thumb|184px El 13 de abril el primer teaser del vídeo musical del álbum debut de A Pink, "Seven Springs of A Pink", fue revelado. El tema del teaser fue la primavera y la idea de la belleza inocente. A Pink lanzó su primer mini álbum "Seven Springs of A Pink" y el vídeo musical de su primer sencillo "I Don't Know" el 19 de abril del 2011 en el cual aparecio Kikwang, miembro de Beast. El álbum incluía cinco canciones, entre ellas "It Girl" y "Wishlist". El grupo debutó el 21 de Abril de 2011 en M! Countdown. Durante su primer fanmeet, A Pink anunció Pink Panda como el nombre de su fanclub oficial, un juego de palabras entre el nombre del grupos & la palabra coreana 'fan' (팬, ''paen). Al terminar las promociones de "I Don't Know" el grupo comenzó a promocionar "It Girl" en los programas de música semanales. A Pink también grabó la canción "Let Us Just Love" para el popular drama se SBS, Protect the Boss, la canción fue lanzada en septiembre del 2011. En noviembre del 2011, el grupo empezó a grabar un nuevo reality show llamado Birth of a Family 'junto a Infinite. El programa siguió a ambos grupos mientras cuidaban de animales abandonados y maltratados durante ocho semanas. El primer episodio salió el aire el 12 de noviembre. El grupo lanzó su segundo EP, Show Pink, el 22 de noviembre de 2011, con el sencillo "My My", una canción compuesta por Tiger Shinsadong. Las promociones para "My My" comenzaron el 25 de noviembre en KBS Music Bank. El 29 de noviembre, A Pink recibió su primer premio, el premio "Female Rookie Awardr", en los Mnet Asian Music Awards 2011, celebrada en Singapur. A Pink lanzó una canción llamada junto a BEAST "Skinny Baby" para la marca uniforme escolar Skoolooks el 26 de diciembre de 2011. '2012–2013: Une Année, Secret Garden, Partida de Yookyung thumb|left|192px Ellas lanzaron el epónimo "19 de abril" (4 월 19 일) para celebrar su primer aniversario. La canción fue compuesta por Kim Jin-hwan, con letra escrita por el líder del grupo, Chorong. La canción fue incluida en su primer álbum de estudio, Une Année, que fue lanzado el 9 de mayo de 2012. El grupo comenzó la promoción del álbum con apariciones semanales en programas de música para llevar a cabo el título de la canción "Hush" hasta el 29 de junio. Ellos continuaron la promoción del álbum en julio con el lanzamiento de su tercer single del álbum, "Bubibu". El single fue elegido por los fanáticos a través de una encuesta en la página web de Mnet. En enero de 2013, A Pink grabó otro single con BEAST. El 5 de enero, el grupo apareció en el concierto AIA K-POP 2013 en Hong Kong y realizó varias de sus canciones junto con otros grupos de Cube Entertainment. En abril de 2013, Hong Yoo Kyung dejó el grupo para concentrarse en sus estudios. A CUBE Entertainment, a través de un comunicado oficial declaró lo siguiente: "YooKyung siempre ha dado su mejor esfuerzo desde su debut y ha trabajado muy duro como miembro. Después de debatir durante mucho tiempo sobre si seguir siendo una celebridad o centrarse en sus estudios, junto a los demás 6 miembros, YooKyung y la agencia ha tomado una difícil decisión. YooKyung entrará en la universidad este año, y ya no será más YooKyung de Apink, sino un estudiante. Por favor, apoyenla a ella y a su futuro." El tercer EP del grupo, Secret Garden y la música por su canción principal, "No No No", fueron puestos en libertad el 5 de julio. "No No No" es el más exitoso single del grupo, alcanzando el número 2 en el Billboard K-Pop Hot 100 en su tercera semana de lanzamiento. '2014: Pink Blossom, debut en Japón, Pink Luv, Pink BnN' thumb|228px El 13 de enero de 2014, A Pink lanzó "Good Morning Baby", una canción compuesta por Duble Sidekick, para celebrar el día número 1.000 desde el debut del grupo. La canción alcanzó el número 6 en el gráfico semanal del Gaon. Su cuarto EP, Pink Blossom, y el video musical de su canción principal, "Mr. Chu", por Duble Sidekick, fueron puestos en libertad el 31 de marzo. La canción alcanzó el número 2 en el Billboard K-Pop Hot 100. A Pink ganó seis trofeos de espectáculo musicaesl de "Mr. Chu", y la canción fue la canción digital más vendido en 2014, según el cuadro de fin de año de Gaon. En junio de 2014, Yoon Bomi y Kim Namjoo formaron una sub-unidad llamada Apink BNN, que lanzó el sencillo "My Darling" para el 10 de Proyecto Aniversario Brave Brothers. "My Darling" fue posteriormente incluida en Pink Luv, el quinto EP de A Pink. En agosto, A Pink fue elegido para reemplazar a BEAST en el reality show de la MBC Every1, Showtime. Showtime Apink emitió por primera vez el 7 de agosto de 2014, y hubo un total de ocho episodios. El espectáculo siguió las actividades diarias de A Pink. A Pink debutó en Japón con un escaparate el 4 de agosto en Tokio y el 15 de septiembre en Osaka con 6.000 aficionados presentes. Su primer single japonés fue, Nonono, incluyendo también una versión en japonés de "My My", que fue puesto en libertad el 22 de octubre. Más de 20.000 fans de los informes, se reunieron para los eventos del debut celebradas en tres ciudades japonesas. De septiembre a noviembre de 2014, A Pink recaudó fondos para la Fundación Seungil para construir un hospital para los pacientes con ELA. En noviembre, un club de fans en línea de A Pink superó 100.000 miembros, un hecho poco habitual para un grupo de chicas de Corea. En noviembre de 2014, el grupo lanzó su quinto EP, Pink Luv, así como el video musical de su canción principal, "Luv", que fue compuesta por Tiger Shinsadong. La canción fue el primer número 1 en el ranking de A Pink en el Gaón de cartas digitales semanales y mensuales, y Pink Luv encabezó lista de álbumes semanal de Gaon en su primera semana de lanzamiento. A Pink primero interpretó "Luv" en un escaparate del 20 de noviembre, seguido de un espectáculo de Music Bank el día siguiente, antes del lanzamiento del álbum. El grupo obtuvo el primer lugar en las tres principales de la música coreana durante dos semanas consecutivas, el único grupo de chicas en hacerlo en 2014. Además de la demostración y music Core, que también ganó la Triple Corona en Inkigayo, que sólo permite tres victorias antes de quitar una canción de la competencia. '2015: Primer concierto en Solitario (Pink Paradise), Mr. Chu' Japonés y Cuarto Aniversario El 10 de enero de 2015, A Pink se convirtió en el primer grupo en ganar cinco premios consecutivos en Music Core. En el mismo mes, el grupo recibió el "Bonsang Digital" y "Best Performance Female Group" en el 29th Golden Disk Awards en Beijing, "Bonsang" y premios "popularidad" en los Premios de Música de Seúl, "Mejor Grupo Femenino" en la cultura coreana y Entertainment Awards y "Mejor Single de diciembre" en la Tabla de Gaon Premios K-Pop. Su primer concierto en solitario, Pink Paradise, se llevó a cabo en Pabellón Olímpico, el Parque Olímpico, el 30 de enero y 31. Los boletos se agotaron en dos minutos después de salir a la venta. A Pink tiene previsto publicar una versión en japonés de "Mr. Chu" el 18 de febrero de 2015, que también contendrá la versión japonesa de "Hush". El 17 de Abril 1thek subió el teaser de su nueva canción Promise U; la cual saldra el 19 de Abril. Como se mencionó anteriormente, las chicas estarán lanzando una canción especial para su cuarto aniversario desde su debut, llamado "Promise U". La canción fue lanzada el 19 de abril, el día de su debut en 2011. La última canción "19 de abril" fue escrito por Chorong, y la otra canción por Eunji. 'Regreso con 2do Full Album "Pink Memory" y concierto en solitario "Pink Island".' El día 17 junio de 2015, Acube Entertainment confirmó el comeback de Apink para el 16 de julio de 2015 con el albúm títulado "Pink Memory". Durante de promocionar "Remember", se dio a conecer un poster de A Pink, dando a conocer el concierto que darian en Seul, vendiendo 9.000 asientos para sus dos fechas en 20 minutos, 22 y 23 de Agosto, el cual se realizo en el Gimnasio Interior de Jamsil, que es mucho más grande que el Salón Olímpico que albergó su primer concierto. Integrantes Integrantes: Ha Young, Bo Mi, Nam Joo (Arriba), Na Eun, Eun Ji, Cho Rong (Abajo) *Cho Rong (Líder, vocalista, bailarina y rapera) *Bo Mi (Vocalista y bailarina principal) *Eun Ji (Vocalista principal y bailarina) *Na Eun (Vocalista , bailarina y visual) *Nam Joo (Vocalista, rapera y bailarina) * Ha Young (Vocalista, bailarina y maknae) Ex-miembros: * Yoo Kyung (Vocalista, bailarina y rapera) (2011 - 2013) Discografía Corea 'Álbum' 'Mini Album' 'Single' 'Japón' Album Single DVD Temas para dramas *''"Let Us Just Love" tema para Protect the Boss (2011) Reality Show * '''2015:' Apink Diary II * 2014: (MBC) APink Show Time * 2013: Apink Diary I * 2012: TrendE APink News Temporadas 3 * 2012: (KBS) Birth of a Family APink con Infinite * 2011: TrendE APink News Temporadas 1 y 2 * 2011: TrendE APink News Temporadas 1 Programas de TV *2015: MBC Every 1 "Weekly Idol" cap 192 y 193, capítulo especial desde Saipan. *2015: JTBC "Dating Alone" con Jung Eunji cap 1 * 2015: MBC "Idol Star Athletics Championships" Apink * 2015: MBC "Real Men" con Bomi * 2014: SBS "Smile People" Apink * 2014: KBS World "2Days & 1 Night: Season 3" Apink * 2014: KBS "Lets Go Dream Team Season 2" con Bomi, Namjoo * 2014: KBS2 "Full House" con Eunji * 2014: KBS "Vitamin" con Bomi y Hayoung * 2014: MBC Every 1 "Weekly Idol" Apink cap 175 * 2014: CJB SBS "Oh! My Baby" Apink excepto Naeun y Chorong * 2014: KBS2 "Immortal Song" con Eunji * 2014: KBS "Hello Counselor" con Bomi, Naeun, Namjoo, Hayoung * 2014: KBS2 "I'm A Man" con Eunji * 2014: KBS2 "Gag Concert" con Eunji * 2014: KBS2 "Yoo Hee-yeol's Sketchbook" Apink * 2014: MBC "World Cup Cheering Show" MC EunJi * 2014: SBS "Running Man" con EunJi cap 218 * 2014: SBS "Running Man" con Bomi, Naeun cap 202 y 203 * 2014: SBS "Running Man" A Pink cap 197 * 2014: Arirang "Pops in Seoul" A Pink * 2014: KBS "Love Request" Apink * 2014: KBS "The Human Condition" con Bomi * 2014: KBS "The Human Condition" A Pink * 2014: KBS "Safety First!" con Naeun * 2014: KBS "Golden Bell Challenge" con Apink * 2014: MBC "We Got Married" (Global edition) con Chorong, Bomi, Eunji * 2014: MBC "Quiz to Change the World" con Bomi, Eunji cap 247 * 2014: SBS "Star King" Apink excepto Eunji cap 362 * 2014: KBS "Cool Kiz On The Block" Apink excepto Eunji * 2014: MBC "Music Travel Yesterday" con Eunji * 2014: KBS "Vitamin" con Hayoung * 2014: KBS "The King of Food" con Bomi, Eunji * 2014: Arirang "After School Club" Apink cap 57 y 127 * 2014: Mnet "Beatles Code 3D" Apink excepto Bomi * 2014: MBC Every 1 "Weekly Idol" con Hayoung y Il-hoon * 2014: MBC Every 1 "Weekly Idol" con Bomi, Namjoo, Ha-young cap 156 * 2014: MBC Every 1 "Weekly Idol" A Pink cap 142 * 2014: KBS "Hello Counselor" con Eunji,Namjoo * 2014: KBS2 "Escape Crisis No.1" con Naeun * 2014: KBS "Family's Dignity: Full House" con Bomi, Eunji * 2014: KBS "1 vs. 100" con Naeun * 2014: KBS2 "1000 Song Challenge" con Bomi, Eunji, Naeun, Hayoung * 2014: MBC "Four Sons and One Daughter" con Eunji * 2014: MBC "Infinity Challenge" Apink * 2014: JTBC "Shinhwa Broadcast" con Eunji * 2014: MBC "New Year's Special" con Eunji, Namjoo, Hayoung * 2014: MBC "Idol Star Athletics Championships" Apink * 2013-2014: MBC "We Got Married Season 4" con Naeun con SHINee Taemin * 2013-2014: MBC Every 1 "Weekly Idol" con Bomi y Il-hoon * 2013: KBS2 "Yoo Hee-yeol's Sketchbook" Apink * 2013: KBS2 "Happy Together" con Eunji cap 325 * 2013: MBC "Real Men" con Apink * 2013: KBS "2 Days & 1 Night" Apink cap 314 * 2013: SBS "Running Man" con Chorong, Bomi, Eunji cap 177 * 2013: SBS "Running Man" con Eunji, Naeun cap 162 * 2013: MBC "Story Show" con Eunji * 2013: SBS "Barefooted Friends" con Eunji cap 21 * 2013: MBC "Quiz to Change the World"con Bomi, Eunji, Naeun cap 221 * 2013: KBS "Hello Counselor" con NamJoo, Eunji * 2013: SBS "1000 Song Challenge" con Bomi,Eunji, Namjoo * 2013: JTBC "Hidden Singer" con Bomi, Eunji, Hayoung * 2013: KBS "Mamma Mia" con Bomi * 2013: KBS "1 vs. 100" con Eunji * 2013: Y-Star "God of Cookery Road" con Chorong, Bomi, Eunji * 2013: MBC Every 1 "Weekly Idol" Apink cap 104 * 2013: SBS "Strong Heart" con Bomi,Eunji,Hayoung cap 327 * 2013: SBS "Hwasin – Controller of the Heart" con Eunji cap 8 * 2013: SBS "Night of TV Entertainment" con Eunji * 2013: MBC Every 1 "KOICA Dream" con Chorong * 2013: MBC "Idol Star Olympics Championships" Apink * 2012: Y-Star "YTN News: Issue & People" con Eunji y Infinite's Hoya * 2012: SBS "Go Show" con Eunji cap 21 * 2012: KBS "Love Request" con Yookyung * 2012: MBC "Idol Crown Prince Special" con Eunji y Beast Yoseob * 2012: SBS "1000 Song Challenge" con Eunji, Yookyung, Namjoo * 2012: QTV "4Minute Travel Maker" Apink cap 7 y 8 * 2012: KBS2 "KBS Athletics Competition" con Bomi * 2012: KBS2 "Sponge Zero" con Bomi, Naeun, Namjoo * 2012: MBC "Idol Star Athletics Championships" Apink * 2012: tvN "Taxi" con Eunji cap 271 * 2012: SBS "Star King"con Bomi, Namjoo cap 272 * 2012: KBS "1 vs. 100" con Chorong, Bomi * 2012: KBS "Escape The Crisis No1" con BoMi, NamJoo cap 336 * 2012: MBC Every 1 "Weekly Idol" Apink excepto Eunji cap 44 * 2012: KBS2 "Sponge Zero" con Bomi, Naeun, Namjoo cap 432 * 2012: MBC "Exploration of Genders" con Eunji * 2012: SBS "Strong Heart" con EunJi * 2012: SBS "Strong Heart" con Bomi cap 117 y 118 * 2012: JTBC "Idol Premiere Quiz Show" con Bomi, Eunji * 2012: SBS "100 Million Quiz Show" con Eunji * 2012: KBS "1 vs. 100" A Pink * 2012: KBS "The Resurrection of Royal Family" con Eunji * 2012: MBC Every1 "Weekly Idol" cap 25 * 2011: MBC "Idol Star Athletics Championships" A Pink * 2011: SBS "Strong Heart" con Bomi cap 117 y 118 * 2011: Y-Star "God of Cookery Road" con EunJi MC cap 30 * 2011: Y-Star "God of Cookery Road" con Bomi, EunJi, NamJoo cap 29 * 2011: MBC "Quiz to Change the World" con Eunji cap 105 * 2011: SBS "1000 Song Challenge" Apink exepto Chorong * 2011: KBS "Oh! My School" con Chorong, EunJi, NaEun cap 25 al 28 Programas de Radio * (MBC) FM4U Kim Shin Young’s Hope Song at Noon(04.08.2015) * (SBS) PowerFM vixx (03.08.2015) * (KBS) Cool FM Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (22.07.2015) * (SBS) radio100 (18.12.2014) * (KBS) Cool FM Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (10.12.2014) * (1theK) OVEN RADIO (24.11.2014) * (MBC) Simsimtapa (15.04.2014) * (KBS) Cool FM Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (13.04.2014) * (SBS) radio100 (24.07.2013) * (SBS) RADIO POWER (17.07.2013) * (MBC) Simsimtapa MC is Shin Dong of Super Junior(16.07.2013) * (SBS) radio100 (05.01.2012) * (KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (14.07.2011) Anuncios * Skoolooks (2015 con Siwan) * Peripera (2015 Naeun) * Legion of Heroes (2014) * G9 Mobile Shopping (2014) * M-Limited (2014, Eunji y Naeun) *Skoolooks (2013-2014, con B.A.P) *Peripera (2013-2014, Naeun) *Hazzys (2013, Eunji y Naeun) * Fanta (Eunji y Chorong) * Touch in Sol (2013) *El Sword (2012, videojuego) *Skoolooks (2011-2013, con B2ST / BEAST) *Ceylon NAN(2011, con Kim Yuna) *Cottiny (2011) *LG U+ Telecom (2011) *Converse (2011) *BBQ Chicken (Chorong & Yookyung) Conciertos Pink Paradise 2015 * Corea - Seúl (30/01/15) (31/01/15) * China - Shangai (30/05/15) * Singapure (22/03/15) Pink Season Tour Japón 2015 * Nagoya (03/09/15) * Fukuoka (05/09/15) * Osaka (23/09/15) * Tokio (04/10/15) Pink Island 2015 *Corea - Seúl (22/08/15) (23/08/15) 'Pink Memory: APink North America Tour 2016' *Vancouver (16/01/05) *Dallas (16/01/06) *San Francisco (16/01/08) *Los Angeles (16/01/09) = Premios Curiosidades * El nombre APink era sólo un nombre temporal pero después de difundirse ampliamente a través de Internet, la agencia decidió usarlo oficialmente. * APink es el único grupo de A CUBE Entertaiment *Viven en el mismo edificio que INFINITE. * Debutaron el mismo día que lo hizo B1A4 (21 de abril). * Ganaron su primer mutizen el 5 de enero de 2012 con la canción "My My". * Aunque la agencia de APink no es muy reconocida ellas son muy famosas. *APink tiene dos pasos de bailes con nombres de animales, el 'Butterfly Dance' en "I Don't Know" y su 'Bunny Bunny Dance' en "It Girl". *El 19 de abril de 2012, A Pink lanzó "April 19th", un single especial como regalo para sus fans por su primer aniversario y cuya letra fue escrita por la líder, Park Chorong. * Todas aparecieron en el video musical Mayday de Mario excepto Eunji. * APink 'es lo que mas se reconoce de A CUBE Entertaiment. *Cuando finalizó la promoción de "'Hush", se publicó una encuesta a través de Mnet para elegir la siguiente canción promocional, los aficionados pudieron elegir entre "Bubibu" y "Cat". Finalmente ganó "Bubibu" con el 87,8 % de los votos. *Yookyung dejó el grupo en abril del 2013 para poder centrarse en sus estudios. *Son cercanas a BEAST, G.NA, BTOB, 4Minute, B1A4, Rainbow, INFINITE. *Antes de su comeback con "NoNoNo", hubo muchos rumores que su agencia integraría a una nueva integrante, pero después de muchos rumores la agencia lo negó y las chicas regresaron como un grupo de 6 integrantes. *Cuando les entregaron el trofeo de Show Champion por el #1 con la canción "NoNoNo", ellas pensaron que era de las olimpiadas en la que ellas estaban participando. * A Pink junto con Girl's Day hicieron una colaboracion con las canciones: "NoNoNo" y "Expectation", APink canto y bailo Expectation mientras que Girl's Day hizo lo mismo pero con "NoNoNo". *"Secret Garden" fue el séptimo disco mas vendido del 2013 en Corea y en Taiwán ocupó el primer puesto * Todas las miembros de APink son de A CUBE Entertaiment excepto Eunji que es de CUBE Entertaiment *"Mr. Chu" tuvo un increible exito obteniendo todos los premios en la semana de su comeback. * Fueron las protagonistas del reality show Apink's Showtime de la cadena MBC. * En su primer Showcase en Japón, cerca de alrededor de 50,000 fans japoneses solicitaron entradas para verlas, pero debido al tamaño del recinto solo habia espacio para aproximadamente 2000 fans. * GOT7 hizo su versión de la canción Mr. Chu, llamada Ms. Chu. * Junto a la comediante y MC Lee Guk Joo Bailaron Mr Chu Ver Video * Junto con BTOB hicieron una version de la cancion "Mr. Chu" llamada Mr. Ru. * El 22 de octubre debutaron oficialmente en Japón con sus sencillos japoneses de "NoNoNo" y "My My". * Su primer álbum en Japón, el cual consiste de las versiones japonesas de "NoNoNo" y "My My" vendió 32.720 copias tan solo en su primera semana. * Apink ha sido catalogado como uno de los debuts mas fuertes en Japón para una agrupación del K-Pop. * El 18 de febrero del próximo año lanzaran "Mr. Chu" en versión japonés. * "LUV" consiguió posicionarse #1 en todos los charts, consiguiendo un All-Kill. * Apink se ha convertido en el primer y único grupo femenino del 2014 en ganar el número 1 en los programas musicales de los tres canales públicos (SBS, KBS y MBC) durante dos semanas consecutivas. Las chicas mantiene su mejor registro desde su debut, logrando la primera posición con la canción principal del quinto mini álbum del grupo “LUV” durante dos semanas consecutivas en“Music Bank”de KBS, “Show! Music Core”de MBC e “Inkigayo”de SBS. * Apink con la canción "LUV" logro ganar 5 veces en el programa de musica "Show! Music Core". Logrando colocarse como el primer grupo femenino y del kpop en ganar 5 veces consecutivas en un programa de música. Rompieron el récord del 2004 de G.O.D con su cancion "2 love" con la cual ganaron 4 veces. Anteriormente habían quedado en un empate. * "Pink Blossom" 'y '"Pink Luv" '''se colocaron en la posicion 5 y 6 respectivamente de los discos mas vendidos en el 2014 de grupos de chicas, solo despues de Mr. Mr de Girls' Generation (1) Red Light de f(x) (2) Holler de Girls' Generation-TTS (3) y Crush de 2NE1 (4). * '''Apink ha ganado por dos años consecutivos la carrera de relevos en los Idols Athletic Championship. * El grupo novato femenino GFRIEND reveló que A Pink seria su modelo de grupo a seguir. * Apink logro el primer lugar en Tower Records Shibuya. * En el ranking de grupos femeninos 2015, A Pink regularmente ha interrumpido el ranking. El año pasado, subió dos niveles el “Nivel Socialite” y este año a realizado subida en su posición en el nivel “Estrella Nacional” (2 lugar). Con sus éxitos “'Mr. Chu'” y “'LUV'”. * Tendrán su primer tour en Japón con Pink Paradise en junio. * El 15 de Julio del 2015 lanzarán su nuevo video "Remember". * La primera presentación de "Remember" será en MelOn Premiere Showcase el 16 de Julio del 2015. * En el primer dia del lanzamiento del Mv "Remember" 'ya alcanzo 1.000.000 visitas. * Describieron a sus fans masculinos como '''novios protectores, ''debido a que en una foto para su nuevo álbum vestían blusas cortas. Unos fans editaron las fotos para que no pareciera que las camisetas eran cortas, y se las envió pidiendo "que usaran esa en vez de las otras". * Apink‬ consiguió posicionarse #1 en todos los charts, consiguiendo un All-Kill con Remember. * El 13 de agosto, TV Report reveló que los tres ídolos Hayoung de Apink , Mina de AOA y N de VIXX habían sido elegidos para ser los nuevos MCs asistentes del programa de variedades “Weekly Idol”. Los nuevos tres MCs asistentes reemplazarán a Ilhoon de BTOB y Bomi de Apink quienes recientemente dejaron sus puestos en el programa , empezarán a aparecer en el programa desde el 2 de septiembre. * En una entrevista ellas mensionaron que sus fans las tratan como novias. * Actualmente 4 de las 6 integrantes de Apink estan trabajando en dramas. *Como cada año desde el 2010, NAVER crea una lista abierta para que los fans voten y elijan sus bailes preferidos de grupos femeninos, A Pink quedo en tercer lugar con el 9.7& (6,334) votos. El primer lugar y repitiendo por 5to año lo ocupo "Tell Me" de Wonder Girls, con el 45.1% (29,425) de votos, tras ellas "Abracadraba" de BEG ocupo el segundo lugar con el 11.1% (7,205) de votos, en tercer lugar A Pink con "No No No", EXID con “Up & Down” en 4to lugar y Girls' Generation con “Into the New World” en el 5to. Ver lista completa. Enlaces *APink Web Oficial *Fan Cafe Oficial APink *APink Me2day Oficial *APink Spring *APink News *APink Japan Official Blog * Youtube * APink Weibo Facebook *APink Facebook Oficial Twitter *APink Twitter Oficial *Son Na Eun Twitter Oficial *Park Cho Rong Twitter Oficial *Oh Ha Young Twitter Oficial *Kim Nam Joo Twitter Oficial *Yoon Bo Mi Twitter Oficial *Jung Eun Ji Twitter Oficial Wagle *Son Na Eun Wagle Oficial *Park Cho Rong Wagle Oficial *Oh Ha Young Wagle Oficial *Kim Nam Joo Wagle Oficial *Yoon Bo Mi Wagle Oficial *Jung Eun Ji Wagle Oficial Galeria Videografia 'Corea' thumb|right|300px|A Pink - Wishlist 'Japón' thumb|left|300px|A Pink - No No No (Japanese Ver.) Colaboraciones thumb|left|300px|BEAST & A Pink - Skinny Baby thumb|right|295px|Beast & A Pink - My Baby Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KPop Categoría:A Cube Entertainment Categoría:KDebut2011